Many people want to hear a source of audio while they are driving such as music, sports, news, weather, or any other information expressed through audio. Many people are not continually satisfied with what is played on the radio which results in a need for constantly changing the channel/station/selection. A CD or cassette player allows a person's preferences to be played, but requires the user to constantly remove and insert the CDs or cassettes. MP3 players and other devices will store several hours of music, but its memory capacity is limited.
What remains needed in the art is an algorithm for selecting audio content which allows a user to continually enjoy a source of audio from a nearly inexhaustive library contained on an audio database.